herofandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Amy Rose
Classic Amy Rose is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Amy Rose's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Appearence Amy resembles her modern counterpart when she was younger. Amy is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head. She has pink fur that covers most of her body and peach skin on her muzzle and the inside of her ears, and black eyes. She also has five short quills on the back of her head, two triangular ears, a black button nose and a fringe consisting of three small quills. Protruding from her back is one additional quill - slightly smaller than the ones on her head - and a small, pointy tail. Much like her appearance, Amy's attire follows her modern counterparts youthful clothing with exceptions for cold weather. Amy maintains her red headband, orange skirt, and blue and white sneakers with orange laces, but in place of a green blouse, she wears a green coat with white buttons and a thick white trim as well as white mittens instead of gloves. Personality Amy is shown to be a very kind and caring individual. Despite being afraid of Metal Sonic, she took pity on the robot when he was broken and abandoned. She is likewise very brave and selfless, having risked her own well-being to save Metal Sonic from a falling tree and dragged him across Angel Island in order to return him to Dr. Eggman. History Sonic CD Sonic Drift Sonic Drift II Sonic Mania After the events of Sonic Forces, during winter, Amy was taking a stroll on Angel Island when she tripped over a snow-covered Metal Sonic. Amy was startled at first, but Metal Sonic, being in a state of disrepair, made no attempt to hurt her. As a broken tree then began falling down on Metal Sonic, Amy swiftly saved the robot, only to get scared of him and start pounding him with her hammer when he looked at her. Seeing that Metal Sonic was still unresponsive though, Amy helped Metal Sonic on his feet. A Flicky then popped out of Metal Sonic and kicked him, causing him to fall down again. Noticing the heavy snow, Amy decided that she could not leave Metal Sonic and got him back to Eggman's lair after dragging him through Mushroom Hill Zone and IceCap Zone. There, she place Metal Sonic at the front door and made him presentable with a bow before ringing Eggman's doorbell. Before hiding behind some rocks though, she remembered to give Metal Sonic a flower and turn towards the front door. Eventually, Eggman opened the door and took Metal Sonic inside. While Amy was pleased by the sight, Sonic, who was watching nearby, was dumbfounded. Amy then sweetly gives Sonic a flower before taking off. Gallery ClassicAmy.png|Classic Amy Rose. ClassicAmyWinter.png|Amy's winter attire. Navigation Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Self-Aware Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Mute Category:Outright Category:Unwanted Category:Rescuers Category:Comic Relief Category:Stalkers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Paranoid Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Non-Action Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Obsessed